


i'll be on the way in the middle of the night

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: It's hard to sleep, especially when the house is so eerily silent, so it isn't any surprise to Mihael when Rasmus has a nightmare.They'll get through it the way they always have.
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: the little things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	i'll be on the way in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> title from MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT by Monsta X  
> softboys hours

“Miha?”

Drowsily, Mihael lifts his head. It’s late, and he’s been sleeping soundly for a while, and yet even the slightest word from one of his teammates has him awake in a moment.

“Yes, Rasmus? What is it?”

“Can- can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Rasmus asks shyly, chuckling in his awkwardness and fidgeting with the hem of his oversized sleep shirt, one that he’d stolen from Mihael a while ago.

Slowly, Mihael blinks away the sleepy haze over his eyes. “Yeah, of course,” he mumbles, rolling out of bed and taking Rasmus’s hand, “let’s go get your pillow.” Rasmus looks a little too shaky to do it on his own right now, so Mihael walks with him, squeezing his hand tightly and carrying the pillow back for him after Rasmus decides to share Mihael’s blanket and not bring his own.

They set up the bed the way Mihael knows Rasmus likes it, with one pillow above the other on the bed and spare blankets piled up on Rasmus’s side. Mihael watches with a smile as Rasmus hops in, snuggling his back into the blanket wall.

Silently, Rasmus makes grabby hands at Mihael, and Mihael crawls into bed alongside him, kissing his nose and cheeks and eyelids tenderly. Rasmus basks in the attention and hugs Mihael tight, still trembling slightly.

“Nightmare?” Mihael asks after some time, when Rasmus is still shaking and unable to fall asleep.

Rasmus hums a quiet agreement.

“Are you still scared?”

“A little bit,” Rasmus shakily admits. “It’s... it’s weird when the house is so quiet. I’m...” He cuddles deeper into Mihael’s warmth.

“Not used to it?” Mihael cooes gently, hugging him tighter. “Neither am I. It’s okay, though.” Fondly, Mihael’s fingers fluff through Rasmus’s hair, messing it up and smoothing it out in turns. “We have each other.”

Still nuzzling Mihael’s chest, Rasmus nods and hums.

Mihael chuckles. “You can sleep now,” he murmurs, into Rasmus’s forehead with a light brush of his lips. “I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you,” whispers Rasmus as his tired eyes slip shut, and Mihael kisses him one last time before Rasmus falls asleep and Mihael follows him.


End file.
